


拼贴实验

by bellypuppy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellypuppy/pseuds/bellypuppy
Summary: 有一天，湊崎纱夏邀来名井南一起对自己的女朋友周子瑜开了一个小玩笑





	1. Chapter 1

1

与周子瑜交往将要迈进第二年时，湊崎纱夏才后知后觉地陷入恋人中常见的迷狂状态。

尽管认识湊琦的人不会相信，但这的确是湊崎纱夏头一次，在恋爱中感受到这种炽热而持久的、愉悦的头晕目眩的迷恋。这似乎是上天平等地唯独眷惠恋人们的神秘体验，只有湊崎从来未曾、甚至在认识子瑜的时候也不曾有过。

也许有人会那样误会，不过她并非某种情欲的样本收集家。表面上看，是的，湊崎总是一阵旋风般上前攫取，又蝴蝶穿花般翩翩退去；但每次离去，她的脸上挂着的不是饕餮客餍足的微笑，而是一段路程后发觉自己搭错车的迷惘和疲累。

虽然只有二十二岁，她已经有过数之不尽的恋爱经验，而几乎所有的恋情都是近似地开始，近似地中断。光是在澳洲，湊崎就交往过半副扑克牌那么多的年长于她的亚洲女性，她们都有着这样的相似性：黑发、沉静寡言、情绪内敛、行止优雅而且有一双如泣如诉的美丽眼睛。她们安静地低吟她的名字：纱夏，纱夏……似是一双手环住竖琴轻轻拨弄琴弦。湊崎凝望着她们深湖般的黑眼睛，像中箭的鸟儿往湖心下坠，以为将永远被迷人的涡流包裹，但好景不长，很快，她就像跳水之后迎头撞上泳池底部般眼冒金星地清醒过来。

子瑜算是一个例外。她的第一个例外之处是比湊崎小了三岁，两人交往时她才堪堪十八岁。而她的第二个例外之处，最近湊崎总是想起。

～

那是在交往第二个月发生的事情，湊崎对恋人的热情罕有持续超过两个月的，这次也不例外，在和子瑜外出约会时，吃饭、看电影、喝咖啡的途中，她不时地分心去看手机，眼前乖巧的恋人像是纯净柔顺的新染和纸，而神秘美丽的女人们像被宿命纠缠的黑天鹅，在远处不断地呼唤着她。

子瑜的声音在头顶响起，大眼睛扑闪扑闪，她环起的双臂上挂着一叠裙子，怯怯地问她：“湊崎君，我可以进去一下试衣间吗？”

湊崎从手机上抬起头，露出慈爱的微笑，安抚似乎容易受惊的年少的恋人：“去吧，我就坐在这里等你。”

不知道过了多久，湊崎视线从手机上移开。子瑜呢？子瑜怎么还没有出来？湊崎走到试衣间前，看见门半掩着，她把门推开，里面空空荡荡。湊崎走出来，环顾店内，眉间一紧，快步走进衣架之间左右张望。不，子瑜不在这里，子瑜不见了。湊崎心脏猛然揪紧。

“请问你有见到一个年轻的亚洲女孩吗？她大概5'7''英尺，黑色长直发，大眼睛，很漂亮。”湊崎去问柜台的店员。

店员说来来去去的黑发女孩有好几个，问那女孩穿着什么样的衣服。

“身上穿的衣服？”湊崎一下子卡住了。她记得子瑜喜欢简洁素净的衣服，阳台上晾着的是白色的t恤，蓝白条纹衬衫，昨晚她亲手脱下的是罗兰色的睡裙，可是子瑜今天穿的是什么衣服？她怎么会毫无记忆？

湊崎提着购物袋茫然地站在店门口，又茫然地迈步跟随着过路人的方向走，突然想起可以打电话，连忙拿出手机呼出号码。

嘟……嘟……嘟……嘟……湊崎等了又等，子瑜没有接她的电话。

她才十八岁。发生了什么事？

湊崎心脏砰砰直跳，她打电话给朋友俞定延，电话一接通，湊崎就迫不及待地说：“子瑜不见了。”

“……子瑜谁？”

“我女朋友，我女朋友不见了。”湊崎听到自己的声音颤抖着，“我们在逛商场，她进了试衣间，我没有留意到，回过神人就不见了。”

“你先不要慌，打打她的电话试试？”

“打了，没人接。”

“再打几次。”

湊崎挂掉电话，再次拨打子瑜的手机，一次，两次，三次……电话没有接通。

湊崎又抖着手打电话给俞定延：“电话一直都没人接。”

“商场不是有广播吗？”俞定延说，“请求通告寻人试试？”

过了一会儿，整间商场开始播放“亲爱的子瑜，你的朋友在找你……”湊崎捂着脸靠墙站着，几乎崩溃。

一直折腾到了晚上，湊崎满脸泪痕地回到家，看见子瑜坐在沙发上垂着头。她穿着的是白底印碎花的连衣裙，她没在等她。

湊崎将购物袋落在玄关，跌跌撞撞地朝子瑜走去，无力地跪坐在她膝前。

“你去哪了？为什么不接我电话？”

子瑜低头看着她，竖起食指在唇上朝她做了个噤声的手势，别过身子，侧向湊崎，望向阳台的虚空。

高贵的美丽的哀伤的平静的湊崎无法穿透的神情迷雾一般在子瑜太过年轻的脸上茫茫一片，湊崎仰着头看着她，跪在地上一动也不敢动。

客厅的时钟滴答滴答地走着，时间一分一秒地过去，湊崎忍不住啜泣起来，“子瑜……”她顺从自己的内心呼唤她。

“……子瑜……”湊崎听见自己的声音变得哀切。

子瑜像是根本没有听见似的，毫无反应。

湊崎感觉自己的双腿麻痹了，又渐渐忘记了双腿的麻痹，仿佛只是陪伴着子瑜，静静地跪在她旁边，就这样过了很久，子瑜的脸部表情有了变化，她的思索结束了。

子瑜从沙发上起来，将湊崎扶起。

“……子瑜。”湊崎哑着声音叫她。

“你没有看着我，所以我自己回来了。”子瑜说。

“为什么不接我电话？我快担心死了。”湊崎红肿着一双眼睛看她。

“你只打了四次电话，连五次都不到。”

“子瑜……对不起，”湊崎低下头，“我爱你。”

“不够，”子瑜摇了摇头，“远远不够。”她从湊崎身边走开，离开客厅，走进了卧室，那里一片漆黑。

湊崎独自留在沙发上，望着卧室的方向，不敢跟过去。


	2. Chapter 2

如果当时不是发生了这样一件事，可以预见，湊崎不久后就会与子瑜分手，而假若这件事不是发生在湊崎与子瑜之间，无疑也会造成一道裂痕，但总之，子瑜就这样稳稳地扎根下来，成为了湊崎纱夏长期的唯一的女朋友。

是因为愧疚吗？

不。

去年的湊崎或许还不是很明白，但如今湊崎醒悟过来，为什么那时她会在子瑜面前跪下，为什么那时她会对子瑜说我爱你；她明白过来当时只有十八岁的子瑜有多了不起，以至于她完全震慑于子瑜的美，那是一种承受了屈辱而凸显的光荣、被强迫后的倔强，是沾了血腥后甩去血珠、才知道原来如此纯洁明亮的银色刀锋。

重新思考这件事的契机，是名井南要来澳洲的消息。

名井南是湊崎中学时隔壁班的同学，另外，她和湊崎一样，也是学校舞蹈社团的成员。

湊崎实际上对名井所知不多，因为名井总体上非常沉默，即使偶尔开口说话，也细声细气，她的声音听在耳朵里，会令湊崎想起树叶卷成的小笛啾啾，或是溪流淙淙击打卵石，这类难以引起别人注意的声响。

在社团活动中，刚开始名井也曾想要在大家议论时加入自己的意见，但她的声音总是被其他人的说话声盖过去。有几次湊崎碰巧在她附近，便举起手示意大家安静，然后让名井发言。次数多了，名井可能是觉得有些难堪，私底下对湊崎说：“其实湊崎君不用这样也可以的，我的意见也并不都是那么重要，希望不要因为我而打断了大家的讨论。”

相对于舞者这个需要登台亮相的身份，名井的性格意外地小心谨慎，但这一点也引起了湊崎的好感。之后的社团活动里，湊崎总是尽量待在离名井最近的位置，这样保证了至少会有一个人听得到名井说的话，虽然这些话绝大部分都是名井的自言自语，湊崎却觉得非常有趣。

主动亲近名井的人，比湊崎想象中还要少得多。一早在入学典礼上，大家就已经发现了各个班的美人，湊崎当时有点圆嘟嘟的，还不算是十足十的惹眼，但名井绝对是实打实的美人，黑鸦发，鹅蛋脸，唇红齿白，一双眼睛多情善感欲语还休。不过，不知为何，开学之后名井就慢慢被大家遗忘了，反而是别的人取代了她的位置变得有名。

或许是她的神情时常过于游离的缘故吧。名井的表情缺乏攻击性，她没有用表情抓住别人注意力的意欲。因为门牙微微有些突出，放松时的名井上唇就会自然地翘起，露出牙齿，显得像是因为什么而出神。

湊崎想，名井南是一个容易被低估、被忽视的人。湊崎暗中为名井忿忿不平，如果世上分成两派，一派是不喜欢名井南的，那么湊崎就站在绝对的另一极。

名井从三岁开始学习芭蕾，上了中学，又兼在社团跳现代舞和街舞。名井入社那天，湊崎排在她身后，看到了名井在中学的第一个舞台，虽然只是简单明快的几个基础动作，却有一种与别不同的有力和优美，于是留下了深刻的印象。再之后，就是某个校活动上名井编排的现代舞蹈，名井在练功房练习这支舞时，湊崎大部分时间都在场，每一次都感觉到内心为之颤动，到了正式演出，甚至更加动人，湊崎本来在后台待机，偷偷下去在台下观赏，看得热泪盈眶。然而事后她听见社团其他人评论名井“过于黑暗”。

这评语让她几乎就要恨上了这些人，但另一方面她又明白他们说的的确触及了部分的本质。

名井的舞蹈并非“生之舞蹈”，或者说，并非大部分人所喜爱的“阳光灿烂”的舞蹈，名井常常将身体屈折很多，大家叫她的绰号“黑天鹅”，她的身体会在舞蹈中突然一个倒伏下去，又像破开什么似的冲出来，同时又具备了古典悲剧般的严肃和优美。

不喜欢名井舞蹈的人管它做“死者之舞”、“恐惧之舞”，湊崎听过之后就疏远了认同这个观点的人，因为平庸之辈不足为伍。是什么界定了“生”呢？难道不恰恰是“死”么？湊崎觉得、并且这样相信，名井在黑暗边缘、在死亡刀锋上的仿佛竭力、绝望又一次次将界限往外推去的舞蹈中包涵的生命之歌，比其他人幼稚地以为的、意图通过不断炫耀力量和动感就能够舞出的生命之歌，要真实、深刻、高妙得多。

“名井南的舞蹈，若要命名，就是鲜血之舞。”湊崎有一次这样对舞社的成员说，刚要说下去的时候名井刚好走了进来，于是湊崎闭上了嘴。当时湊崎说得大声，她想名井大概是听见了的，但却没有任何反应。湊崎希望名井没有误会她的意思，当她说到鲜血，她指的是这舞蹈表现了面对着残忍、屈辱、血腥的代价，一个人刀锋般的无辜、纯洁和刚强。

中学毕业之后湊崎打听了名井的出路，她没有辜负湊崎的景慕，到了巴黎继续进修舞蹈。最近，湊崎与中学时期认识的很多人在社交平台上重新建立了联络，其中有名井南中学时的同班同学，就这样，湊崎得到了名井的联系方式。

就在那天晚上，她躺在子瑜身旁，梦见了子瑜。

跟子瑜交往后不久，湊崎在网上搜索过美丽岛的资讯，头一回了解到福尔摩沙这个名称的殖民意味，除此之外，一桩屠杀幸存者的口述历史给她的强烈震撼长久地停留在记忆之中。

这天晚上，这个记忆被翻找出来，成为了湊崎的梦。梦中，子瑜在大街上遭遇一群拿着大砍刀的人，幸而有人替她证实身份从而保住性命，但仍然被划伤了手臂，之后子瑜跟其他伤员一道被送往医院，伤势不算重，但需要住院观察，深夜，病房里的人全都睡熟了，持刀的人却窜了进来，他挨个病床地将睡梦中的人刺死，但就在子瑜的病床前，他停了下来，四周张望了一下，匆匆逃离现场。

湊崎就是梦见了经历了这样的恐怖而熟睡的子瑜，她正好端端地盖着被子，而被子上面溅了血点，她什么都不知道，如此无辜、纯洁、脆弱，就像她们一起看的动画里的九色鹿，谁都不可能杀死她；到了第二天早上，她会掀开这张洇开无数血花的被子，睁大她美丽动人的大眼睛站在了这个杀人的现场，然后呢，她会哭吗？也许，但她不会哭出声音来，那双眼睛会铺上了一层潋滟的水光，然后子瑜努力控制着眼泪，像一把雪亮的小刀那样头也不回地离开。


	3. Chapter 3

那一个梦激发起湊崎对子瑜疯狂的爱意，像将一个宇宙放在了小学生的显微镜下，湊崎现在简直是看不够子瑜，只觉得造物神奇，这个人无处不奇妙，简直是奥妙无穷，处处令人惊叹。

湊崎牵着子瑜的手，突然拉到唇边去吻她的手背。

“我真想找一个水晶瓶子，把你剪下来的手指甲全部收集起来……”湊崎喃喃道。

“为什么？”子瑜有些惊讶。

“感觉会很美，就像装满了片状的月华一样……”湊崎仰起头，陶醉在想象之中。

子瑜低头看着湊崎，迷惑的同时又有些高兴。湊崎回过神看见子瑜亮晶晶的眼睛和天真含笑的神情，又是爱得要死，对她胡言乱语：“如果我是子瑜妈妈，我会舍不得把子瑜生下来的，我要将子瑜永远养在内心里的花园里。”

子瑜看着她，仍然不太适应湊崎近来的变化：“纱夏最近好像有些奇怪……”

两人走到一年前子瑜不辞而别的服装店，湊崎的内心激动起来。

意识到湊崎前往的方向，子瑜的脚步变得迟疑，但湊崎朝她一笑，像是没有觉察到似的，拉着她继续往店里去。

这一刻湊崎期待已久，也已经早有预谋。就在与名井南取得联系的瞬间，湊崎的脑海就出现了这个计划。她想要做的是，抱着衣服进去试衣间假装试穿衣服，让子瑜在外面等着，然后她在试衣间里与名井交换身上的衣服，让名井代替自己抱着那些衣服出来，自然地走到子瑜身边对她说“很遗憾，不太适合呢……”仿佛名井就是湊崎那般。

这只是个很蠢的玩笑，但说不清楚具体是哪里，包含着令湊崎亢奋的成分。或者是她真的很想对子瑜做些什么，做些什么都好，总之她想要使尽千方百计，去尽可能地、进一步地占有子瑜的更多面向，她想要在子瑜身上看到自己的影响，偶尔也想要稍微弄痛她。

湊崎时常要提醒自己不要太过欺负子瑜，也不要过于溺爱她，不能做太过奇奇怪怪的事，但这次湊崎决定要破个例，必须，一定，不得不——

一想到子瑜将会怎样懵懵懂懂地站在试衣间外面，湿漉漉的黑眼睛迷惑无措地看看名井，又看看试衣间，湊崎的脸颊就烧出樱色，感觉大脑晕晕乎乎，几乎融化，而所有血液都往下腹部涌过去。

湊崎将自己的人生计划对名井一说，名井就懂了，并且欣然加入。本来，这个代替湊崎的人选，就非名井南不可，湊崎绝不会考虑其他人，其他人啊，光是想想，就是亵渎。

而且，湊崎直觉名井会同意，一是因为名井的一半是混沌，二是唯独她、她的存在会赋予一个粗糙玩笑以捉摸不定的深长意味；再怎么说，名井是一个实实在在的舞者，她必然会来，来完成这一个奇异的图景。

多年未见，湊崎一眼就认出了名井南，名井南对着店门，坐在店里最显眼的沙发位置上，穿着一身米白的休闲西服，将目光向湊崎和子瑜投来。

就像事前设想的那样，湊崎马上将身体侧过去，背对着名井的方向，指着前方的货架转移子瑜的注意力。

“子瑜替我选几件裙子吧。”她笑着对子瑜说，子瑜闻言乖巧地走到那排裙子前选起来。

湊崎扭过头，和名井交换了眼神，名井迅速地走到试衣间门口，预备着稍后伺机潜伏进去。

“这件似乎会适合……”子瑜拿着衣架在湊崎身上比划着，湊崎笑眯眯地看着她，伸出手臂将子瑜认可的裙子接过来。

选了几件之后，湊崎对子瑜说：“那我先去试穿了，子瑜在那个沙发上等我一下好吗？”

作出要找试衣间前的沙发的样子，湊崎抬着手指向试衣间转身，眼角瞥见白衣的身影钻进了最左边的试衣间。名井的动作非常迅速，待到湊崎的手指指定了那座沙发，她已经在微闭的门后躲好，那一间试衣间看起来跟其他空着的试衣间并没有太明显的差异。

子瑜自然什么都不知道，她用那双清澈的大眼睛看着湊崎，点了点头。湊崎抱着衣服径直往名井藏身的试衣间走去。

～

当名井南穿着湊崎的衣服从试衣间出来的时候，一瞬间掠过子瑜脑海中的是小时候曾经遭遇过的巨大的蝴蝶。

子瑜八岁那年随家人从台湾迁至澳洲，到了澳大利亚她才真正开始在校接受教育。在台湾时，子瑜的父母都是教师，而她的祖父、姑姑、姑丈、叔父也同样全都是教师，因此，由于父母并不罕见的来自教师世家的自负心，子瑜七岁以前没能在任何机构上过一天学，光接受着亲属们东一榔头西一棒槌的百衲布式的教育。

由于父母教学工作繁重，子瑜基本上托管在祖父母家。与总是说国语的子瑜父母相反，祖父母几乎不通国语，除了一口从小说到大的台语外，就只通晓日据时期被灌输学会的少许日语单词。于是有很长时间子瑜无法理解父母的言语，但子瑜的父母却只将她的木讷表现认作天生的内向性格，直到后来他们疑心子瑜有智力障碍，带她去智力机构做了检查，这时才终于澄清了这个误解。

后来回忆起在祖父家受过的教育，子瑜只记起祖父在她背错当时完全未能理解的数学公式时，总是用戒尺重重笞打她年幼的掌心。而除子瑜祖父用夹杂日语单词的台语教授的填鸭数学外，其他亲属传授的所有其他科目都遭到他的贬斥，它们要么是“现在没必要教，将来一学就会”，要么“在社会上派不上用场”，于是这些教育大都水流瓦背般了无痕迹，留下来的仅剩下一口台语腔调。

这一点倒是与子瑜父母的设想完全背道而驰，虽说父母对孩子教育的设想、父母给予孩子的教育和孩子实际得到的教育这三者，基本上是在白纸上闭着眼睛画出的三根射线；在某一个瞬间或许会相交而产生一个重合点，但很快它们就再次各自分开，自行其道，永不相交了。

到了子瑜七岁那年，她的父母有了移民澳洲的打算，就拜托了校方让子瑜在学校的三年级班旁听，意图让子瑜学到一点日常的简单英语，好为日后海外生活做准备。这当然也是他们天真的自以为是了，但即使到了现在，子瑜父母仍常自信地将子瑜学业上的优异表现夸耀为当初这一举措的战绩。而子瑜从来也不去纠正他们，虽然子瑜自认为自己比起沉郁的、其实是开朗的类型，但她的确总是只听不说，小时候经历过倾诉欲无法跨越语言壁垒而渐渐消退，使得她得到了一种“钝”的秉性，一种大事化小小事化无、万事克制的磐石态度。

在台南小学旁听的那一年，子瑜几乎没有记忆留下。几年前，子瑜在流浪狗救助站做义工时，遇到了自称是她小学同班同学的人，对方向她道歉，说自己和其他同学从前一直在学校霸凌她，子瑜感到非常惊讶，因为在她脑海里并没有类似的记忆。

那个人回忆起当年，当时学校正在大力推行“说国语运动”，在学校公然说台语会被老师罚站、受到全班的嘲笑，家校联络簿上还会被用红笔写上“说台语！”的告状。就在这样的氛围下，子瑜插班进来。那个时候子瑜年龄很小，个子却很高，长得漂亮，却只会说“很土”的台语，国语连听都听不太懂，既不像同学们那样认真听课，又总是独自玩耍，从不参与进同学间的小圈子互动，种种特异激发起同学们的想象力，渐渐地，学生中出现了“她是白痴！”的谣言。另一方面，子瑜临时插班旁听的身份区别于正规入学的学生，使她免受学校的规训，其中尤为引人注目的是她可以违背“学生不得说台语”这一铁令而不受罚这一点，因此学生们抓住了它，当成“子瑜智力障碍说”的用力证据。

被聚众嘲笑、被当面说怪话、被撕作业纸、被故意做出唯恐避之不及的姿态……对方说的这些事情，子瑜通通都不记得了。她想，可能是当时自己非常的非社会化，既未能留心，也没能识别出他人的敌意和恶意，只是当成是自然现象那样漠视过去了。

关于那一年，子瑜唯独鲜明的一个记忆，是在学校里看到过一只挂钟那么大的蝴蝶。当时是在做什么，子瑜已经毫无印象了，记忆中，她独自待在无人的廊道，然后在一根方柱子上，她看到一个挂钟那么大的暗色的东西，就停在柱子上她头顶的位置。子瑜走近去，看清了蝴蝶翅膀上细致的纹理。这是三小？子瑜疑惑着，不敢确定这是真的蝴蝶还是别的什么。她静静地看着蝴蝶，突然间，蝴蝶的翅膀动了一下，子瑜被吓到了，背过身跑了几步，再过身看，蝴蝶已经不见影踪。

而就在多年后的澳大利亚，此时此地，看着湊崎的试衣间敞开，走出来一个穿着湊崎衣服的陌生的美丽女人，那只挂钟大的暗色的蝴蝶就在子瑜脑海里飞了出来。


	4. Chapter 4

那个名叫子瑜的女孩直直地望着名井南，名井微笑起来，在那惊异的目光中如鱼得水，她抬头挺胸，感觉浑身都舒展开来，她迈开第一步，以一种芭蕾般的轻捷和优雅，感觉自己像是一个异国来的王子，走向那自己初次会面的新娘。

定下计划后，湊崎纱夏马上给她发了周子瑜的视频和照片。在打游戏的间隙，名井随意地将那些资料浏览了一下，第二天起床后想起，又打开来仔细看了一遍；她还在照片里挑出一张存成手机壁纸，经过几天的反复温习，名井有一晚做了梦，梦里子瑜像是一个和她亲近的人那样一直陪在她身边。到了这个时候，名井觉得就算子瑜本人突然出现在她面前，她也不会露出惊讶的表情；首先一定要尽可能自然，这是扮演湊崎的第一步。

还有什么需要注意的？

在名井南将周子瑜的高中毕业照设成手机壁纸的时候，她突然想起她在当舞台剧演员的朋友说过的一个小诀窍，她说，“扮演一个人就是以这个人的方式想要她想要的东西。”名井看着照片中的周子瑜，女孩的眼睛又黑又亮，她眼神清澈，微笑着从照片里朝名井看过来。名井哆嗦了一下，如遭雷击，突如其来的下流念头像一道黑火带来灼痛，使她立即移开了眼睛。

名井想象成为湊崎会是怎样一回事，她将思维的触角向更深的回忆探索，中学时代隔壁班的湊崎纱夏浮现在她眼前。

湊崎纱夏是一个有魔力的人，她的眼睛里有钩子，不断将人勾住。是她对爱需索无度吗？不，不是这样的，只是她本人就是诱饵，就是陷阱，就是网。但与其说得到什么，湊崎倒是总在付出；她明显是在爱里长大的，因此也努力满足他人爱她的需要；落网的人都衷心感谢她——这是真的，那时学校里甚至有个“湊崎纱夏后援会”，名井第一次听说这个组织时，距离湊崎作为新生代表上台讲话的入学典礼还不到一周。

名井走到镜前，扯动面部肌肉，练习湊崎的眼神和洒向台下的笑容，然后她闭上眼，想象自己将如何作为湊崎走出试衣间：爱与美的维纳斯欣然降临，沐浴在恋人专注、虔诚的爱恋眼神中。

～

子瑜那白衣的金发王子湊崎纱夏正站在门背，从折页的缝隙往外望。以实际上这个距离，湊崎根本看不清那两人的表情，幸而想象足以弥补；湊崎觉得自己此刻就存在于名井与子瑜之间，像一个小小的光球，在她们目光范围内无规则地运动着，看见了这两人和她们之间的一切。

湊崎激动不已，她被包裹在名井南的衣物中，陌生的香气加速了她感官上的失重，她觉得胸腔仿佛被子瑜和名井南两人悲伤而美丽的眼神一前一后同时击中，开始向外漏风；她感觉灵魂向上逃逸，情不自禁将身体往后反弓，仰起头，咬紧牙关以防魂魄泄漏，与此同时，扶着门，深深地跪了下去。

名井抱着那些裙子走向子瑜，“穿着都很漂亮，子瑜选得真好。再过几天，不是我们一周年纪念日吗，我会好好穿给子瑜看的。”

她站得很近，占据了子瑜全部的视野，子瑜坐在沙发上抬头定定地看着她。

“怎么了？我们走吧。”子瑜看着这个穿着湊崎衣服的陌生人朝自己伸出手，子瑜将手递给她。

名井牵住子瑜，拉着她的手往柜台走去，子瑜却站在原地没有迈步，名井顺着子瑜的视线望向湊崎进去的试衣间，那扇门仍然半掩着，名井知道湊崎还在那里面。

“我们走吧。”名井轻轻地拉了拉子瑜。

子瑜站着不动，刚直倔强的眼神仿佛要将门板盯穿；但湊崎没有从那里出来。

“纱夏……”子瑜祈祷般喃喃道。

“嗯？”名井看着她微笑。

于是子瑜转过头，顺从着名井往前走，她们结了帐，离开了服装店。

湊崎这才从试衣间出来，她无法解释自己，她像一个醉鬼，跌跌撞撞，走到名井带走子瑜的沙发上坐下，头晕眼花，失魂落魄，她感觉世界空无一人，她缓慢地眨了眨眼。

谁都不在时山峰与山峰之间会不会对话？

湊崎想象名井与子瑜之间会发生什么，她们如此安静。她往空空的店外望，忐忑不安，却又无法从沙发上起来。她只是坐在那里，安慰着自己，她想，她们如此安静，总归她们做爱都不会超过30分贝。

～

名井将子瑜带走，离开服装店后没走多远，子瑜就停下脚步。

子瑜看着名井，而名井也看着她，想着，她可真像一只小狗。

名井还没有想过自己出了店门外的职责，但既然湊崎没有出现，她就需要在子瑜面前继续表演下去。

名井有点犯愁，“湊崎”这个角色，她已经没法继续扮演，过了一会儿，她突然想到，她还可以扮演“负责扮演湊崎的名井”。

名井低头一笑，这个念头使她独自喜悦，棘手的事情变得简单起来。

静静笑完，她抬起头，自言自语似地对子瑜说：“那么现在，要不要去喝点什么？”

～

透过橱窗望向咖啡店的窗外，名井想起那日关于“扮演一个人”话题的后续。

那天在名井那个舞台剧演员朋友说完以后，有人打趣地问：“那你倒是说说看，名井南想要什么？”

“这就是名井南之所以是名井南，”舞台剧演员得意起来，她用一种不容置疑的口吻，戏剧化地宣布，“名井南什么都不想要。”

名井南托着下巴哀愁地望着窗外，对座的周子瑜用她那双清潭般的大眼睛无声地盯着她看。

子瑜直觉眼前这个陌生的女人完全是纱夏爱恋的类型，不过，这个人却没有爱过纱夏，她和纱夏之间不是那种关系。子瑜不是没有见过那些爱着纱夏的人，她们在子瑜面前紧张僵硬，像是下个瞬间就要张开翅膀飞走的受惊的鸟。

子瑜无聊地垂下眼眸，她想，她大概是纱夏的得不到的初恋，引起一系列涟漪的开端；不过，也有可能完全不是，她也可能仅仅是纱夏在路上随便拉来的一个人。纱夏无可救药地罗曼蒂克，她喜欢在这个世界上什么都有可能发生。

但对子瑜来说，这句话更像某种保险广告。她想起童年记忆中的巨大蝴蝶，看见巨大蝴蝶是一个奇迹，但在存在巨大蝴蝶的地方却一直都看不见巨大蝴蝶，这平凡岂不也是奇迹。然而总是要到奇迹消逝，人类才惊讶于自己经历了什么样的失去。想想看，关键事情的发生往往只需要一瞬间，一转眼的时间，爱人就有可能消失不见，可能爱上另外的人，可能因为过马路时接到电话而被车撞到，可能在楼梯上被狗绊倒……子瑜总这样担心着纱夏，她的纱夏也是一个奇迹，因此每时每刻都经历着各种各样的危险，关于纱夏，子瑜有一千万种怕。

子瑜也惆怅地望向窗外，而名井收回眼神，转而望向她。

“在想什么？”名井低声问。

“纱夏。”子瑜说。

“不，”名井幽深的双眼看着她，“纱夏消失了，现在我才是纱夏。”

像一枚石子掷向湖水，子瑜的大眼睛里泛起恐慌，她放在桌子上的手溺水般猛地向前捉住名井的手腕。

名井没想到这句话对子瑜的影响会这么大，她露出抱歉的笑容，另一只手拍了拍子瑜的手背，轻柔地哄她：“别怕，别怕。”

～

代替湊崎，名井与子瑜约会，她带她去看电影，电影院里在办侯麦专场，于是她们去看了《女友的男友》。子瑜坐在名井身旁几乎没有动静，电影放到一半，名井才在光线中察觉子瑜脸上不断滚落的闪烁泪珠，名井想用手指截住，但子瑜的眼泪攀越过她的指尖。

“我们走吧，子瑜。”名井将子瑜从情侣卡座上拉起。

名井背靠着洗手间隔间的门守着，子瑜坐在马桶上，她的眼泪一直停不来。过了好一会儿，子瑜才擦干眼泪，她对名井致歉：“抱歉，我也不明白为什么会突然流泪。”

“没关系，”名井轻轻地说，“你哭起来很美。”

名井想，如果她是湊崎，她会随身带一盆郁金香，将子瑜的眼泪全部收集起来。

她朝子瑜温柔地一笑。

～

子瑜和名井一起走进餐厅，子瑜一眼就发现了湊崎，而湊崎也发现了她。湊崎似乎有点惊讶。

子瑜伸手挽住名井，侧过脸去靠近她：“纱夏，在那边望过来的那位是你认识的人吗？”

名井顺着子瑜的视线望去，微微一笑：“是我中学同社团的朋友，我们过去打个招呼吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

名井和子瑜两人迎着湊崎的视线向她走近，在她面前停了下来。

名井微微一笑，对湊崎说：“名井君，没想到会在这里遇到你。”

湊崎看了看子瑜，又看了看名井，她的脸颊浮起一层樱红，在灯光下仿佛喝了酒一般。

“是啊，真是太巧了……”

“你是一个人吗？不介意的话，我们不如合桌吧。这样可以省下来一张桌子。”名井说。

“当然了，请坐下吧。”湊崎说。

于是名井就在湊崎面前落座，子瑜坐到名井右手边，斜对着湊崎。湊崎显见地不安，她垂着头，不知道在想什么。

侍应生布置好餐具，名井和子瑜不疾不徐地翻着菜单，又慢条斯理地点餐。

在餐点出来之前，子瑜侧过脸对名井说：“纱夏，为我和这位名井君做个介绍吧。”

名井看着子瑜，她的脸在灯光下显露出超越年龄的迷人的高雅气质，名井感到心情愉悦，她组织着台词，慢慢说道：“名井君，这位是周子瑜。她八岁从台湾来澳，已经十一年了。我们是大学同校，不过她是数学系，我是艺术管理，我们去年开始交往，再过几天就要满一年了。”

“是吗？那得祝贺你们呢。”湊崎笑起来，“我和湊崎君是在中学的舞蹈社团认识的，我是名井南。我在巴黎学舞蹈，这几天是过来旅游的，没想到能在这里遇见你们。”

“幸会。”子瑜站起来，笑着向湊崎伸手。湊崎也站起来与子瑜交握，落座时握着被轻轻划过的发痒掌心。她搞不清楚子瑜是有意的还是无意的，一时沉默了。

“跳舞的人很有魅力，”子瑜说，“我也常常遗憾小时候没有去学舞蹈。”

“你跳起舞来会很好看，”名井说，“手臂和腿很修长，这在形体表现上是一个很大的优势。”

“是这样吗？”子瑜微笑起来。

“就我看来，你学数学也很有魅力，”湊崎看到子瑜喜欢，连忙也夸道，“我不懂数学，但觉得学数学这件事因为你在做所以变得浪漫了。”

子瑜脸微微红了，望向名井：“你们舞蹈社团同时还会上恭维课吗？”

其他两个人都笑了，名井对湊崎说：“名井君，恐怕因为你，那间汗臭的练功房在子瑜的想象中变得过于罗曼蒂克了。”

“是我的成见吗？我一向以为日本中学的气氛本身就是很罗曼蒂克的。”子瑜问名井，“说实话，那时你们在学校里一定很受欢迎吧。”

“虽然从我自己口中说出有些厚颜无耻，但就我的情况，的确是这样没错。”名井狡黠地看了湊崎一眼。

湊崎刚要说些什么，侍应传菜上来，打断了她们的对话。

侍应离开以后，名井又说：“不过，所谓的湊崎纱夏后援会，我觉得和真实的追求者之间还是存在差别的。”湊崎抬头看着名井，名井向她一笑，含蓄的笑容中带有某种恶作剧的得意。

子瑜愣了一下：“还有一个后援会吗？”

“只是青春期躁动促使学生在无聊的校园生活寻找调剂罢了。”湊崎怕子瑜想多了，给自己开脱道。

子瑜没看湊崎，又去问名井：“那么名井君呢？她也有一个后援会吧。”

名井一笑：“据我所知没有。”

子瑜朝湊崎看了一眼，湊崎知道她要说什么，低下头无奈地一笑：“问得好，所以这就很能看出问题来了。”

“尽管名井君是跳得更好的一个？”子瑜又接上刚才的话继续问名井。

湊崎回答她说：“舞蹈社团里的人普遍不欣赏我。他们的欣赏力过于迁就校祭的观众，一心取宠于缺乏耐性的观看方式。”

“那对名井君来说太遗憾了。”子瑜说。

湊崎借机说道：“湊崎君也很可怜，太多太浅薄的爱令人头晕。”

“如果子瑜早一点出现，我想我会早一点可以脱险。”名井望向子瑜，微微一笑，说。

“如果当时我也在，我觉得我会对名井君更有兴趣。”子瑜说。

“承蒙厚爱。”湊崎笑。

名井说：“但我想，不是名井君，而是像我这样的人才能得到子瑜的心吧。”她伸手，手指轻轻地搭在子瑜下巴上，让她侧过脸来。

子瑜顺从地抬起头与名井对视，又垂眸粲然一笑。

名井收回手，子瑜望向湊崎：“名井君有种引人深究的魅力。”

“只可惜名井君再过不久就要回到巴黎了。”名井说。

“或许有一天，我们三个可以一起重访我们中学的校园，”湊崎说，“顺便可以满足子瑜对日本校园罗曼蒂克的想象。”

“我很乐意，我还从来没有去过日本。”子瑜说，“我母亲的父母，我的外祖父母还留在台湾，有次回台探亲，我提议带上他们我们一家人去日本看看，但他们在台湾日据时代受了不少苦，发誓一辈子都不会到日本去。”

湊崎笑说：“那你现在算是可以替他们报仇了。试问除了和日本人谈恋爱外，还有什么更好的方法，可以合法地在一个日本人心窝里扎刀呢。”

名井也笑：“子瑜啊，和更多日本人谈谈恋爱吧，我相信大家都很乐意尝尝被你伤透心的滋味。”子瑜脸都红了，笑着伏在名井肩膀上。

“说得好，”湊崎对名井说：“独享这殊荣，你还有什么好抱怨的呢，湊崎君？”

“所以你看，子瑜，”名井顺着子瑜的头发对她说：“以后别为我伤心了，这不符合你外祖父母的台日关系伦理。”

子瑜笑得眉眼弯弯，倚着名井手臂对她说：“为了我外祖父母的荣光，我会像个战士一样对待你。”

“你真贴心，”名井夸她，“多让我哭哭吧，我的护岛小英雄。”

～

说着笑着，她们用餐完毕。子瑜问名井：“你知道名井君晚上还有事要忙吗？要是邀请她来我们公寓，会不会太冒昧？”

名井说：“当然不会了。”

湊崎便说：“感谢邀请，我很乐意过去。”

出门前子瑜上了趟洗手间，名井和湊崎在门口等她。

名井低声问湊崎：“怎么样，刺激吗？”说完，勾起一抹淡淡的笑。

她凑得近，湊崎心跳了一下，说：“幸亏有你在，非常有趣。”

名井告诉湊崎：“刚才我们看电影的中途，子瑜哭了，我带她到洗手间，她哭了很久。”

湊崎望向洗手间：“但子瑜刚刚好像很高兴……”

“我也这样想。我们再等等看好了。”名井说，实际这个时候她们谁冲进去都会有点怪。

“其实……”湊崎迟疑着说，“子瑜从来没有在我面前哭过。”

“在你面前她似乎很倔强。”

“如果我是你，或者事情会有所不同吧。”湊崎想到子瑜刚才对着名井笑着耍赖的模样，这一面她们交往了很久子瑜才偶尔显露出来。

“这就是你布置这个的原因吗？一个实验？”

“不，”湊崎诚实地说，“我没有想这么远。”

湊崎想了想，觉得自己只是既喜欢名井又喜欢子瑜而且觉得这两个人在一起画面会很漂亮，但她当然没有说出来，做人不必要诚实到这个地步。

两人说着话，子瑜从洗手间出来，看见她们后脸上就带上了微笑，她走过来时眼睛明亮，容光焕发，好像天使。

～

子瑜走过来挽上了名井的手臂，湊崎走在子瑜的另一侧。

夏日的太阳西沉得慢，晚上八点了天空仍然明亮如水池，靠近地平线的地方晕染着一片珊瑚红。

“不想回巴黎吧？”见名井着迷于天空的颜色，子瑜笑着说。

湊崎也抬起头望着无边的天空，心里面充满了微妙的说不清道不明的感觉，既忧伤又安定、既安定又忧伤。

她们走进地铁站，地铁上奇怪地没几个人，三个人在车厢里并排坐着。

湊崎从对面玻璃上看到反射的名井，心想，自己人生的一大遗憾就是没能在中学时代与名井交往，假如当时能够与名井交往，自己现在大概会是另外的一个湊崎，一个不会放弃舞蹈、和名井一起去了巴黎、此时此刻在冬日的夜晚里裹紧大衣、和名井牵着手横穿过一个积雪的小公园回到公寓的湊崎。

但子瑜会更喜欢哪一个湊崎呢？湊崎想着，又惊觉假如自己和名井交往就不会有子瑜的现实。湊崎看着玻璃反射的子瑜，觉得又悲伤又幸福、又幸福又悲伤。

名井和子瑜两个人靠在一起，子瑜脑袋轻轻靠在名井头上，像一只很乖的大狗狗，名井搂着子瑜一脸茫然地放空着，看起来呆呆的，湊崎看着她们忍不住笑了笑。子瑜看到湊崎的表情，偷偷摸摸地向湊崎伸出手，湊崎就眼明手快地牵住，子瑜露出一个静悄悄的笑容，湊崎心都化了，用拇指抚摸她的手。

下了地铁往公寓走的路上，子瑜小声地哼起陌生的歌谣，两个日本人安静地听了一会儿，然后名井开口问：“这是什么歌？”

子瑜说：“是台语歌，是童谣。”

“是什么意思？”

“天黑黑，要下雨，天黑黑，天黑黑。”子瑜说。

两个日本人闻言抬头，迷茫地望着明镜似的蔚蓝晚空。

～

回到湊崎与子瑜的公寓，子瑜在电视上找到下午和名井只看到一半的电影，于是三个人一起看了起来。

电影的结局是两个女孩交换了彼此的男友，名井问子瑜：“怎么样，想把女朋友换成名井君吗？”她指了指小沙发上的湊崎。

子瑜还抓着名井的手，她摇了摇头：“今晚我要看着你的脸入睡。”

等着子瑜从浴室出来时，湊崎对名井感叹：“今天真是……”但没找到恰当的词汇。

名井笑着说：“我也是。”

“有啤酒吗？”名井问。

湊崎从厨房拿了两罐啤酒出来，打开了递给名井。

“谢谢。”名井凑到唇边文静地喝了一口。

湊崎像看着大熊猫吃果冻似的新奇地看着。

名井朝她笑笑，举起啤酒，于是两个人碰杯。

湊崎说：“不祝些什么吗？”

名井想了想，说：“祝爱人今夜好梦。”

～

名井和子瑜进了卧室，留湊崎独自坐在沙发上慢慢一口一口地喝着啤酒。

洗完澡子瑜已经困了，眼睛懒洋洋的。名井给子瑜温柔地吹干头发，又替她细致地掖好被子。子瑜合上眼睛，名井伏在枕边轻声问她：“子瑜，我去把灯关上好吗？”

子瑜嗯地答应了，名井刚要起身，子瑜又拉住她的手。

“走之前说十次你爱我。”子瑜撒娇道。

“Je t'aime.Je t'aime.Je t'aime.Je t'aime.Je t'aime.Je t'aime.Je t'aime.Je t'aime.Je t'aime.Je t'aime.”名井在她耳边轻轻地说。

子瑜笑了，“是你吗，名井君？”

名井俯身，笑着吻她的眼眉，“不，我是湊崎纱夏。”

end


End file.
